Dirty Dancing In The Moonlight
by thelilacfield
Summary: The windows steamed up with the passion of a first love, no doubt completely conspicuous to anyone outside. Then again, it was a parking lot in a gay bar in the blackest hours of the morning, so no doubt people had seen worse or seen such things at far brighter moments of the day - AU, set in the Extras verse. Also knows as the 'what went down in the car' fic.


So...um, let's just say I have very persuasive friends. Thanks to the always amazing and incredible, both of 'em, Middy (**keep my issues drawn**) and Bobbi (**IHaveARedvine**), welcome one and all to my first published smut!fic. *emphatic shudder*

This would usually be the part where I beg for everyone to go easy on me, but I want good strong critiques - though not flames, because they're just misery for everyone involved and frankly depressing.

Title from _Domino _by Jessie J - it seemed appropriate ;) - though my infinite loop jumped between _Like A Virgin _and _Rude Boy _while writing this.

Oh yeah, and hello, I am a baby penguin who only gets this knowledge from an insatiable appetite for a good smut!fic of an evening. So, have mercy on my horny virgin soul, si? ;)

I hope you all enjoy, whether you like the porny-porn or not :)

* * *

Dirty Dancing In The Moonlight

A sliver of silvery moon illuminated the bitter mid-autumn sky as the breeze blew crisp leaves in a scattered dance, drifting almost elegantly across the dull asphalt. Rain fell softly from the sky, caressing skin with all the tenderness of a returning lover, the pearly-grey clouds drifting lazily through an ebony sky.

Music pounded from behind the closed doors of Scandals, an indistinct beat that shook walls and floors and flowed through the veins of those who danced and gyrated on the dance floor. Lights whirled and flashed, twisting around each other in a sensual, sinuous dance.

Couples, entwined like snakes, spilled as shadows did from every corner, bowing like flowers over glasses and exploding out into a vibrant, chattering throng. As the closing time - which just so happened to be eight in the morning, a proper night of clubbing to any expert of living the wild lifestyle - drew closer, people began to leave, stumbling in an alcohol-induced daze past burly bouncers and into the parking lot.

"That was a good night," Kurt commented off-handedly, focused on steering his rather drunk boyfriend past the doorman and to the car.

"I wouldn't say just good," Blaine contradicted, attempting to snuggle into him despite the fact that they were still walking. "I'd say it was…_really _good."

Kurt chuckled softly, wrapping Blaine in a tight hug and kissing into his hair. "You are adorable when you get drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Blaine argued, coinciding his words perfectly with tripping over his own feet and nearly having a decidedly inelegant fall before Kurt caught him and yanked him upright.

"Yes you are," he said firmly, taking hold of Blaine's shoulder and propelling him towards the car. "Which is why I need to take you to your brother's so you can sober up before you see your parents."

"But I wanna come home with you," Blaine whined pathetically, mouthing sloppily across Kurt's jaw line.

"My dad would kill me," Kurt muttered, prising him gently off, even if he did want to keep Blaine's lips and tongue teasing across his skin, making a sweet ache pool in his stomach. "He thinks I'm over at Quinn's, if I come home at three in the morning with a drunk boyfriend in tow he'll be making use of his shotgun."

"That thing's _real_?" Blaine asked, his expression one of abject terror. Kurt laughed, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders and tugging him gently into a kiss, revelling in the freedom to be themselves and show their relationship for what it really was - passionate, loving and riddled, especially lately, with sexual tension and a reluctance to draw the line at physical acts of love.

"No, wait, where are you going?" Blaine asked in confusion as Kurt pulled away, their mouths parting with a wet, lewd-sounding pop that sent a jolt of arousal through Kurt's veins. "Wanna kiss you."

"I need to take you home," Kurt said firmly, ostentatiously brushing himself down and hoping his jeans were so tight as to show sweet, shy Blaine how much he wanted this. "I already called your brother to tell him I'd be dropping you off there."

Despite pouting, Blaine obediently followed him back to the car, dragging his feet and scuffing his heels to communicate his annoyance without having to groan and whine. As he rummaged through his pocket for his keys, Kurt looked over at Blaine, looking almost wistfully down into the backseat, his pupils still dilated with desire, and couldn't help but lean in against him and meld their mouths together. Blaine sighed into his mouth, bending back against the car, his legs falling apart slightly to allow Kurt in as close as he could be. Surrendering to his more carnal instincts, Kurt slid a hand beneath Blaine's thigh, hitching his leg up and around his waist. Blaine outright moaned against him, opening his mouth wider to allow Kurt's tongue to explore and tease, spread out and ripe for the taking beneath him.

"I want you," Blaine murmured, freed of any boundaries or the many walls he built up around himself, just a boy, practically laying across a car beneath his boyfriend and hoping for something _more_. "I want you so bad."

Kurt reeled back, his mouth swollen and looking completely, decidedly, truly debauched, hair awry and shirt wrinkled, jeans noticeably tented by his erection. "No, no, not now, it is definitely not right," he babbled aimlessly, conscious of how low and wrecked his voice sounded.

"Please, Kurt, please," Blaine begged, clutching desperately at him. "I want this." He pulled Kurt back in, slamming their lips together and immediately plunging his tongue into Kurt's mouth, alcohol apparently freeing him of every inhibition.

Kurt fumbled at the door handle, momentarily opening his eyes to find the unlock button before the door finally opened and they tumbled backwards into the car, tangled up together in a messy twist of limbs, grabbing at clothes and hair as Kurt corrected their position to avoid either of them falling into the bottom of the car or bruising some body part or another against the back of the front seat or the door - which would be a shame and a decided mood killer. Even as Blaine's fingers dug into his back, trying to pull him closer, he tried his level best to keep his pelvis away from any part of Blaine, not to scare him with the physical representation of his want. However, he was both surprised and delightedly triumphant when he felt Blaine's erection up against his thigh.

At the soft gasping moan that escaped his throat, Blaine jerked violently away from him, his eyes filling quickly with tears. "I'm sorry," he murmured, avoiding Kurt's eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen, you're just so close and so gorgeous and nothing works, not even thinking about that time I accidentally walked into the girls' locker room after a swimming practice."

"Blaine, honey, did you think this would disgust me or something?" Kurt asked softly, watching Blaine's face swim in and out of the darkness as the moon and clouds shifted together in perfect synchronised choreography. "Where are you getting these ideas from?"

"I was talking to Mercedes and Tina and Lauren and they all said how disgusting it is when one of the boys pops one while they're dancing and Lauren once threatened to put ice down Puck's jeans and I don't want to be like that," Blaine said fretfully, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Blaine, you _never_, as a gay guy, talk to straight girls about guys," Kurt said, shaking his head fondly. "Girls may be our natural ally, but their view of boners during makeout sessions versus a gay guy's view is very different." He crawled across to Blaine, sliding a hand reassuringly along his thigh. "I actually like knowing that you like this. And can't you tell I'm turned on too? That's why I was keeping my hips away from you."

"I thought you knew and didn't want to touch me," Blaine murmured sadly, tone infused with doubts and worries as he gripped his own thighs hard, still avoiding Kurt's gaze, lashes lowered over his rapidly colouring cheeks.

"Blaine, honey, that was because I didn't want to scare you," Kurt reassured him gently. "But, if you're comfortable, we could maybe try _not _keeping our hips apart."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, frowning perplexedly. Choosing to take charge once more, Kurt drew Blaine forward so he was lying back on the seat, gazing up at him, before pushing his legs apart and laying down across him. Kurt pressed a quick kiss of reassurance to the corner of Blaine's mouth before grinding his hips down.

Blaine let loose with a long, low, loud moan, his eyes rolling back in his head. "That feels so good," he whispered. "Oh God, you feel so…feel so…_big_."

"If you want to try doing…the same thing…I'd be really happy," Kurt breathed, ducking his head into the crook of Blaine's neck, darting his tongue out to lick at a bead of sweat sliding temptingly down the muscles. At the touch Blaine's hips jerked up on instinct, Kurt tearing his mouth from Blaine's skin and moaning, almost sobbing with the amazing sensation of having Blaine thrust against him, be able to feel him and how much he wanted to be with him this way.

"I'm sorry, your other boyfriends were probably so much better than this," Blaine murmured, his face lit by insecurity as Kurt calmed down from the jolt of arousal, breathing heavily as he tucked his face back into the warmth of Blaine's shoulder, content to just feel their clothed chests rise and fall in the same rhythm. "I'm just…y'know, a complete virgin to everything but what I've done with you."

"I thought I'd told you," Kurt sighed, raising his head to look into round, bright eyes, the beautiful golden hazel colour he'd first fallen for almost obscured by dark, glassy blown pupils. "I'm a virgin."

"But…you're a cheerleader, and the cheerleaders have a hot boyfriend or some hook-up at a party and not a single one of them is a virgin," Blaine stammered, looking up at him in absolute amazement.

"I'm one of a dying breed: the cheerleader who wants to wait for the right person and the right time," Kurt said with a small smile. "And you are my right person, even if I'm not sure if this is the right time."

"It's the right time, it's definitely the right time," Blaine insisted as Kurt second-guessed his original intention, eyeing the steering wheel and thinking of just driving Blaine home and going over to Quinn's, as the original plan had been. "Kurt, you can't just leave me like this, Coop'll take one look at me and know and then I'll never hear the end of it."

"You've coped perfectly well for seven months," Kurt breathed out against his lips, relishing in the way Blaine shuddered violently beneath him. Two hands pushed against his chest and he propped himself up, taking in Blaine's horrified expression. "Honey, I'm kidding. I can't go over to Quinn's like this, I…" He trailed off, closing his eyes to hide the humiliation of actually speaking these words to his gorgeous, hot boyfriend while the boyfriend in question was laying beneath him, their cocks pressing together through layers of material. "I _need _you."

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes quite round and filled with shock and longing and lust, lurking in the deepest part of the golden pools. "Kurt…I can't believe this is real," he sighed. "You're so perfect. And you…you want _me_."

"Of course I do, now let me kiss you and think about what you want from this," Kurt purred into his ear, kissing his earlobe before moving back to Blaine's mouth, trailing his tongue hot and wet along Blaine's cheekbone before their mouths met, claiming him and leaving his mark on his bitten, sucked lips. "One second," he breathed as Blaine tried to sit up, angle his head better. He fumbled beneath the seats for a moment before he found the lever and yanked it violently, impatiently upwards, squeezing Blaine's knee reassuringly when his boyfriend yelped as the seat swung suddenly backwards, leaving them with a perfectly flat surface. "Sorry, it wasn't exactly comfortable." He kissed at Blaine's neck, toying curiously with the hem of his shirt, desperate to know exactly how his boyfriend looked beneath the material after seven months of strict rules about the loss of clothing while kissing. "Have you thought about what you want?"

"I…um, I really want to see you," Blaine murmured, blushing deep red. "Without clothes on, I mean. And, if we get to the actual…_stuff_, I want you to t-top."

"I don't know anymore than you do, honey, I hope you know that," Kurt reminded him, twining their fingers together. "Just because I'm more open about this doesn't mean I'm more experienced. Remember, we're both virgins."

"But doesn't that mean sex between us is, statistically speaking, likely to be terrible and awkward?" Blaine asked hesitantly, worrying his lip and blinking sadly up at Kurt.

"We should probably test that theory," Kurt suggested hotly, pressing his fingers along the strip of skin exposed by Blaine's rucked-up shirt, wondering at his boyfriend inadvertently teasing him. "Can you take this off?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Blaine said with a laugh edging on hysteria. Grinning at him, Kurt sat back carefully and unbuttoned his shirt deftly, slipping the pale blue material from his shoulders and leaving the shirt to just flutter to the dark floor which seemed a million miles away from the malleable seats and the slow caress of skin against skin. Blaine's jumper and shirt quickly followed Kurt's, leaving both of them completely silent, Kurt balanced on Blaine's thighs and Blaine's hands resting on his hips, just soaking up everything they could see.

"You're gorgeous," Kurt whispered, pressing his hand into Blaine's chest and meeting his boyfriend's eyes. "Just gorgeous."

"Can I touch you?" Blaine asked softly, tracing small patterns into Kurt's thighs. "Wait, that sounded awkward. I meant your chest, not…anywhere else."

"You can touch me whenever and where ever you want," Kurt blurted out. A crimson blush crept up his face as he realised the words that had just slipped from his lips. "I mean…I-I mean-"

"I know what you meant," Blaine murmured, his voice newly low and rough. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

"Sorry, um…just nerves, I guess," Kurt mumbled awkwardly - why exactly was he talking when he had a gorgeous half-naked boy beneath him who would gladly accept anything he wanted to do? "You're making me nervous, just staring like that."

"Courage." Blaine smiled up at him and slid a tentative hand up his chest, his eyes concentrated wholly on his fingers, looking far darker than his skin tone truly was against Kurt's skin. Kurt hissed between clenched teeth as Blaine's thumb, callused from guitar playing, grazed across his nipple. "You like that?" Blaine asked, sounding curious rather than seductive.

"Less talking, more kissing," Kurt ordered, leaning over Blaine to claim his mouth in what seemed to be an endless kiss, feeling Blaine shiver as he scraped his nails down his side, almost weightless as his heart swelled with the overwhelming love he felt for his boyfriend, the love he'd kept silent and glowing inside him for seven months.

The temperature inside the small space rocketed to meltingly hot, the windows steaming up with the passion of a first love, no doubt completely conspicuous to anyone outside. Then again, it was a parking lot in a gay bar in the blackest hours of the morning, so no doubt people had seen worse or seen such things at far brighter moments of the day.

"You okay?" Kurt asked softly, finally pulling away to look down at Blaine, panting desperately beneath him and branding bruises into his hips with the firmness of his grip. "Blaine…you're holding me too tightly."

Blaine immediately released him, looking panicky. "Jesus, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are there gonna be bruises? I didn't mean to, you're just…doing all _this _and I can't help it."

"Hey, ssh, ssh, it's okay," Kurt murmured, pushing an errant strand of hair back into Blaine's gel helmet. "It doesn't hurt, and you know I bruise easily. It's alright." He smirked down at his boyfriend, trailing the pads of his fingers teasingly over the sensitive spot where his neck flowed smoothly into his shoulder. "It's a compliment to my apparent sex appeal."

"Why do you sound so surprised about that?" Blaine enquired incredulously, propping himself up against the door and wrapping his arms tentatively around Kurt's waist, wincing as his hands hit Kurt's hips. "Kurt, you're sexy. Remember the first time I watched you at a Cheerios practice?" He smiled briefly. "First and _only _time, since we got together not long after and then you banned me from practices."

"Of course I remember that," Kurt whispered. "I nearly kissed you that day, you know. When I made you stay in the locker room before we practiced _S&M_."

"I'm surprised Santana didn't tell you, because she definitely saw me," Blaine said, almost more to himself than Kurt, "but I snuck back in and watched you perform. And the way you _moved_, Kurt…if I hadn't known I was gay long before then, I would definitely have known by the time you finished that song."

"_Blaine_, I can't believe you actually watched that!" Kurt exclaimed, sounding absolutely scandalised. "And after I asked you not to!"

"It was on national television, your dad and your brother and Carole watched it," Blaine pointed out with a small shrug. "Natalie threw popcorn at me while we were watching for getting a hotter boyfriend than her."

"If I was straight, I'd date her," Kurt concluded with a smile. "She's the female version of you."

"I thought that was Rachel." Taking his cue, Blaine lay back down, pulling Kurt down so they lay together, pressed together in the most delicious of ways, quivering like grass stems with the intoxicating touch of skin to skin.

"Oh no, you're far more attractive than her, and I say this without bias." Kurt smoothed a hand down his chest, as far down as the button on his increasingly tight jeans before pulling away with a teasing smirk and an arch of an eyebrow.

"Well, you can't do this with Rachel _or _my sister." Raising his head from the seat, Blaine took Kurt's bottom lip between his and sucked on it, making Kurt whine into his mouth, twisting a hand through his curls to pull him down to the perfect angle. The moment Kurt's tongue slid into his mouth, hot and wet and exploring, Blaine let out a breathy moan, sliding his hands up his boyfriend's naked back and clutching at him, pressing his hips up with a moan that sounded shockingly loud in the small space as Kurt did something magical with his tongue and scraped his nails across Blaine's chest.

"That I can't," Kurt murmured as he pulled away. "And I wouldn't ever want to." His eyes met Blaine's, the blue-green of his irises barely a thin ring around the smoky black of his dilated pupils. "Are you ready?"

"So ready," Blaine answered instantly, his voice coming out far more gravelly than he'd meant it to, a shock to both parties. "I want you, Kurt. I want you so much it hurts sometimes."

"You can have me." Kurt took Blaine's hand, clinging to it as an anchor to the way they were, two boys with hidden feelings and hidden truths and hearts and minds and the most potent connection to each other. "All of me, anyway you want me." He closed his eyes as Blaine trailed a finger across his nipple again, breathing out harshly and trying not to hurt Blaine as his hand involuntarily clenched around Blaine's, his nails leaving half-moons carved into Blaine's skin.

Their lips met once more, Kurt slowly extending his legs until they lay pressed perfectly together, their lips moving with a practised expertise as hands wandered with a true tender appreciation for the contours of the other's body. "You're so _good _at this," Blaine groaned as Kurt sucked on his neck, no doubt leaving an infallibly obvious bruise for his siblings to tease him over when heaven finally vanished and he was left a mortal once more, no longer held in the arms of a god. "Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"I would never lie to you about this, Blaine," Kurt whispered straight into his ear, his voice rough with arousal in a way that made the heat in Blaine's stomach twist up, the fabric of his jeans pressing painfully into his erection. "You are my first and you're everything I ever dreamed of."

"I always thought you liked big, dumb jocks who could take charge," Blaine said, more curious than offended as he tugged, as gently as humanly possible, on Kurt's hair to bring his face level with his own, kissing every inch of skin he could reach but staying deliberately far from his lips, teasing him with an internal smirk at each little gasp or hitch of breath.

"That was before I realised that I like being in charge," Kurt breathed, squeezing Blaine's thigh and trailing his fingers deliberately close to his cock, smirking at Blaine's needy whine. "I like a ride who'll let me take the reins."

At any other moment, Blaine would've blushed bright red and stammered over the dirty connotations of his boyfriend's words. As it was, with Kurt on top of him and kissing at his neck and breathing on his sensitive flesh and pressing his hips down and smirking with apparent panache despite the hardness Blaine could feel against him, Blaine simply moaned loudly, dragging Kurt into another kiss and pressing desperately up against him, seeking friction of any sort for his aching cock. "Fuck, you really need this, don't you," Kurt murmured almost to himself, his eyes darkening a shade as he took in Blaine's need, trying to keep himself in control as Blaine thrust against him over and over again.

"So bad, Kurt, so bad, _please_," Blaine begged, his head thrashing on the smooth leather seats as Kurt thrust down, meeting him in what seemed to be a previously choreographed rhythm, the car shuddering and rolling with the movement of their bodies as moans and gasps filled the air. "Oh God, _please_."

"Patience is a virtue," Kurt murmured in an almost sing-song manner, trying hard not to laugh as Blaine groaned in frustration, his eyes wild and his hair wilder as he pushed his hips desperately against Kurt's. "Good things come to those who wait."

"_Fuck_, Kurt, don't tease me, not now," Blaine pleaded, his voice growing rougher as he swore and making Kurt's hips thrust down involuntarily, prompting low groans from both from them. "I just need you, I need to feel you, I need you inside me, I need you to make me come, I need you to hear me screaming your name, I need-" His next words were cut off by Kurt's lips against his, fast and frantic and with none of his usual tenderness, sucking hard and biting mercilessly.

"You can't just _talk _like that, oh my God," he growled between kisses, twining his fingers through Blaine's hair and yanking roughly, a tiny pinprick of pain for Blaine between the waves of arousal washing over him, making him pant and moan and his hips piston out of his control, without him even thinking about it. "Just when I think you can't turn me on anymore…you just _do_."

He knew that when he remembered everything he had said as a puddle of helplessly aroused teenage boy he would be embarrassed beyond anything and unable to ever look Kurt in the eye again, but when Kurt was whispering in his newly rough voice and pressed up against him and kissing him sloppily, Blaine didn't care what crazed babbling escaped his lips. "Kurt, _please_, do this for me…do what you want…do it _to _me," he beseeched him.

"I feel like such a clichéd teenage boy," Kurt muttered to himself as he climbed off Blaine, prompting a disappointed whine, and reached into the compartment in front of the passenger seat for condoms and lube. And even if he hated conforming to stereotypes, never had he been so grateful for Puckerman's soliciting of sex advice, despite it being inappropriate and not needed at the time. Because he was _not_ going to waste such an opportunity when Blaine was shirtless, hopelessly turned on and moaning expletives and his name and incoherent garbled words, spread out perfectly on his backseat.

Kurt knelt next to him, leaving the bottle of lube and packet of condoms at the other end of the seat, pushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead and pressing a gentle kiss to his flushed cheek. "You know how the…mechanics of all this work, right?" he asked, phrasing the question as politely as he could.

Blaine still blushed as he answered quietly, "Yeah, when we got together Coop gave me all these pamphlets…and my mom found them, so her and my dad gave me the Talk…it was awkward." He found Kurt's hand and squeezed it tightly, his nerves translating into his fingers shaking where they were crushed against Kurt's palm. "I trust you."

"If it feels wrong or I do something you don't like, tell me," Kurt commanded. "It won't hurt my feelings, I promise. You matter, Blaine. Sex is for two people, it's not about one person doing whatever they want to the other."

"I will, don't worry about me," Blaine promised softly. "Just…hurry up and do something, before I die of being too turned on."

"You know, you actually have to be naked for me to be able to do anything," Kurt murmured with a smile for his boyfriend, laughing as Blaine's hands flew to his jeans, fumbling to undo the button and push them down his hips as far as he could without having to move too far. "Hey, careful, don't hurt yourse - _Blaine_!" Kurt's warning became a shriek, punctuated by a few giggles, as Blaine pulled him back down on top of him and snaked a hand between their overheated bodies to free Kurt of his incredibly, uncomfortably tight jeans, the sound of Blaine's hand lowering the zipper indecently loud in the small space, both of them gasping out as Blaine freed them both of the constricting fabric, leaving them pressed together, thin cotton the only barrier between them and the unspoken black hole they were both about to fall into.

"You are _so _beautiful," Kurt breathed, the words rolling off his tongue as naturally as, 'Good morning,' or, 'Ladies, formation!'

"Likewise," Blaine breathed, clenching his teeth as Kurt's palm pressed roughly into his achingly hard cock. "God, Kurt, _please_."

"I don't even know what you're asking for anymore," Kurt muttered, more to himself than to Blaine or, indeed, the public in general.

"More, just…_more_," Blaine groaned, his hips canting upwards into Kurt's as Kurt changed his caresses, patterning a trail of light, teasing touches around the distinct bulge in Blaine's briefs.

"Come on, beautiful," Kurt whispered, squeezing around the head of his cock through the thin blue material. "God, you look amazing like this."

"Baby, please," Blaine mewled desperately, grabbing at the hair at the back of Kurt's head and yanking him down to whisper hotly, "_Fuck me_."

"God, _yes_," Kurt gasped, hooking his fingers through the waistband of Blaine's briefs and yanking them off in one smooth movement before he even realised what he was doing. Letting out a long, slow breath, he sat back on Blaine's thighs, looking wonderingly down at his boyfriend, from his hard cock, flushed and curving up towards his belly, pre-cum leaking from the tip, to his face, eyes squeezed shut, lashes brushing across his rapidly colouring cheeks, ecstasy painted across every inch of him. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Kurt breathed, scraping the tip of a single finger up Blaine's cock, making him gasp and whine softly.

"Kurt, the compliments to my physique can wait," he near-growled. "Please, make love to me. I'm so turned on I can't see straight. Just…I'm begging you."

"As if I could ever deny you anything." Kurt slid briefly off Blaine with a kiss dropped to his hip, backing up against the opposite door and struggling to relieve himself of his own underwear, his fingers trembling and hands fumbling, an involuntarily loud moan of Blaine's name escaping his lips as his fingers nudged against the side of his own cock.

"Wow, that's…that's really fucking hot," Blaine proclaimed quietly, his eyes appearing all black as he stared steadily at Kurt from the other side of the car. Smirking to himself, Kurt tipped his head back against cool glass, smearing the steamed-up windows. He wrapped his hand around his cock, smearing pre-cum up the shaft, moaning at the long-awaited and truly _needed _touch to his overheated, sensitive flesh.

A press of lips to his forehead, a roughly callused hand covering his, words breathed in his ear that make him make some helplessly aroused noise somewhere between a moan and a sob: "Allow me." Blaine began to slowly, tentatively, drag his fist up and down Kurt's cock, Kurt panting and moaning expletives and Blaine's name in a garbled mess of words as Blaine found the pace he needed, squeezing perfectly on each upstroke to drag Kurt that little bit closer to the edge.

"Blaine - _fuck_, feels so _good! _- if you want me to - _ah! _- fuck you, you'll have to - _shit! _- stop that before I - _Blaine! _- come," Kurt groaned, pushing dispassionately on Blaine's chest to make him move away. Blaine obeyed, shifting barely an inch away and gazing at Kurt with dark eyes as the taller boy, chest heaving as he dragged himself back down into the real world and out of the dazed fog Blaine's touch put him into, reached for the lube and opened the bottle.

Blaine cried out as Kurt carefully pushed his finger inside him, the entire car pitching and rolling as a ship would during a thunderstorm with the force of his hips thrusting back, burying Kurt's finger inside him up to the knuckle. "_Wow_," he breathed in strangled tones, a moan escaping his lips as Kurt held his gaze and ran his free hand across his ribs.

"'Wow' is about right," he said laughingly, trying to hide how helplessly turned-on seeing Blaine push back onto his finger made him feel, forced to close his eyes imagining how much better the tight warmth of Blaine's muscles would feel around his cock rather than his finger. "Can I try another?"

Blaine just nodded wordlessly, his eyes falling closed and his entire body shuddering violently as Kurt slid another slick finger inside him, scissoring the two apart to stretch him, prepare him for _sex_. "It stings a bit," he admitted softly, wishing immediately he had said nothing as Kurt looked panicked and seemed about to withdraw and put an end to everything. "B-but the pamphlets said that's normal, it's nothing to worry about."

"Not to blow my own trumpet or anything, but I'm pretty sure my cock is bigger than two of my fingers," Kurt told him, his face pinched with sudden worry. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Blaine pulled him back, bearing down on his fingers and cupping his face gently. "Kurt, don't leave me," he whispered. "All I want is this with you. Please, just let me have tonight." Kurt bit at his lip, his eyes darting across Blaine's demeanour, and the younger boy was forced to continue, "I promise, it's nothing serious, I - _shit_!"

"Everything I read said it would feel good if I could find your prostate," Kurt breathed reverently, watching with quietly assessing eyes as Blaine writhed wildly on the smooth leather, a constant stream of sound pouring from his kiss-swollen lips.

Under the seductive cover of autumn darkness, Kurt slowly opened Blaine up to him, revelling in the ripples of arousal jolting through every inch of his body at each cry or soft groan rolling off Blaine's tongue, each reverent moan of his name making him push his finger in roughly. Finally he pulled his fingers out, relishing the whine of protest from Blaine and tapped his shoulder gently. "Roll over," he murmured, shaking like a leaf as Blaine quickly obeyed his order. Keeping a watchful, loving eye on him at every moment, Kurt carefully rolled the condom onto himself and slicked himself up with lube, biting his lip to keep from moaning Blaine's name and descending into some needy, whining puddle of aroused teenage boy once more.

Both of them groaned as Kurt covered Blaine's body with him, wrapping strong fingers around his hips and lining himself up. "Courage," Blaine said softly, just once, before a yell of intense pleasure left him as Kurt pushed into him, slowly, inch by agonising inch.

"You little beauty," Kurt panted, pressing a kiss to Blaine's shoulder, rocking shallowly in and out of him, barely aware of who was making the desperate noises filling the rocking car.

"Oh God, Kurt, it's all too much and not enough and I just want _more_," Blaine babbled, pushing back against Kurt and burying him deep inside him, both of them crying out as Kurt's cock brushed Blaine's prostate.

"I know, honey, I know. Just tell me if I get too rough." As Kurt began to thrust in earnest, the car echoed mercilessly with cries and whines and gasps and moan of each other's names, over and over again until all that left their mouths was an incoherent babble, strings of vowels and screamed oaths and desperate whispers of names, falling from raw lips like a benediction.

"So close, so, so close," Blaine warned him, pressed down into the seat, Kurt's finger pressing bruises into his skin as he gripped hard, holding himself back. "Oh _fuck_, please."

"Come on, beautiful, come on," Kurt muttered into Blaine's neck, kissing wildly at the skin, the sort of sinful noises he'd never imagined allowing another human to hear leaving his lips without a conscious thought. "_Come on_. Come for me, Blaine."

The moment the involuntary order left his lips, Blaine, highly-strung as he was, snapped with a scream, thrashing as wildly as he could, trapped between Kurt's body and the seat, coming with a crazed shriek of Kurt's name and strings of expletives and half-words. As Blaine's muscles contracted around him, Kurt too shouted Blaine's name into the tiny space, everything but the warmth of Blaine's body under him and around him ceasing to exist as he fell off the edge into ecstasy.

When everything came back into focus and white lights ceased to pop continuously before their eyes, Kurt pulled out of Blaine carefully and rolled him over, looking concernedly at his face. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, tying off the condom and throwing it into the bottom of the car with a mental note to clean out the vehicle before he gave anyone but Blaine a ride anywhere.

As Kurt reached for the tissues to clean them both off, Blaine breathed, "Perfect. I'm absolutely perfect. You're absolutely perfect." He sat up slightly, looking Kurt in the eye. "I am so crazy about you."

"Thank goodness, or I'd be feeling pretty cheap in the morning," Kurt muttered wryly, wondering if he should really be disgusted by the fact that he was wiping he and his boyfriend's mingled sweat and come off their bodies. "C'mere, we should probably sleep."

"Cold," Blaine mumbled sleepily, curling up into Kurt's body. "You're warm." Chuckling softly, Kurt leant into the back of the car and pulled out the rug Carole insisted on keeping in there, for the very small likelihood the he would end up out of gas and stranded somewhere for the night.

"Do you want to be the little spoon?" he asked quietly. Blaine nodded tiredly, yawning as Kurt lay down next to him, wrapping his arm around him and kissing affectionately beneath his ear.

Exhaustion overwhelmed their sated bodies and, despite the beat shaking the ground that only seemed to increase its strength the closer to morning and daylight it grew, they were asleep within an instant, curled up next to each other having become as close as any couple could ever hope to be.

* * *

So, how bad was it? Whether you liked or disliked, please let me do so I know what to do and what not to do next time I attempt to write something like this.

And it's nearly midnight and no way will I cope with two nights in a row of only six hours sleep before suffering through school, so I bid you, dear reader, adieu. I truly hope you enjoyed this fic and I have made a successful debut into the world of Klaine smut, though somehow I very much doubt that.

If people are looking for more in this universe, subscribe to me as an author rather than this story, as it is a series of oneshots not in chronological order but all connected rather than a multi-chaptered fic.

If anyone wants to post about this verse or - _squee _- promote in on tumblr, tag with **extras verse**, **i . am ****.sparkles** [without spaces] or even **dreamonlittledarling**, which is my tumblr url. If anyone wants to prompt me you can find me at** dreamonlittledarling . tumblr . com **[without spaces]

As per usual, if you like this enough to favourite, please don't do so without reviewing :)


End file.
